Estrella Roja
by BloomyLee
Summary: Diariamente, en mi encierro sofocante de sólo almohadas y sábanas se seda, pero de suciedad altanera, en el que mi cuerpo es prestado para seguir manchándose mientras sirva, veo unos barrotes que trazan el cielo y mi libertad. Si los cortara, mi vida podría comenzar otra vez. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que un sujeto llamado Sinbad cortaría mis cadenas? Sinbad x Alibaba. SINALI. AU.
1. No soy el mismo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja Principal: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SINALI)

**Pareja Secundaria:** Judal x Aladdin (JUDALA)

**Advertencias: **Violación (implícita), Lemon.

* * *

_Dedicado a Kaon-chan, para vos, hermosa._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_No soy el mismo_

Es una lástima comenzar desde aquí. Cuando las cosas en verdad, en este último minuto, son demasiado tarde para remediarlas. No hay forma de retroceder en el tiempo y hacer que todo esto, mágicamente, se pueda evitar. El daño ya está hecho. Ahora y por siempre, seré algo que jamás pensé sería: una pieza rota. Probablemente después comprenderás a lo que me refiero.

Mi mano tiembla mientras marco con un trozo de greda seca, dentro de mi condenada prisión de ladrillo, un día más en este pútrido infierno. Un día más en esa desgastada pared, un día más de desgracia y miseria que me sofoca en el encierro. Una especie de jaula que arrasa con lo poco y nada de cordura que me queda y soy capaz de mantener. No entiendo por qué lo hago. Contar los días jamás ha sido mi fuerte. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con todo este miedo que se apodera de mi cuerpo. Siento un mareo escalofriante desde la nuca hasta la punta de mis pies, y parece estar dispuesto a no dejarme por ningún motivo. Estoy tan abatido que la boca mi estómago arde y unas ganas palpitantes de vomitar hacen eco en mi cabeza. Qué molesto puede ser el temor cuando menos lo quieres tener presente.

De todas formas, por más que te explique, no creo que seas capaz de sentir lo mismo que yo. Aladdin, mi viejo amigo, siempre me había dicho que era importante ponerse en el lugar del otro para entender a las personas. Vivirlo es muy distinto a que te lo cuenten. Por eso mismo, te instruiré para facilitarte las cosas.

Imagínate esto: Un pozo.

Un largo y profundo pozo. Ahora, haz cuenta que lo estás escalando, con uñas y dedos, sangre y lágrimas. Los hundes en la muralla de una estocada, oyendo el ruido sordo de las rocas crujir, junto a tus huesos —probablemente rotos—, desgarrándote las yemas. Y continúas subiendo, sin parar.

¿Qué si duele? Claro que sí, es bastante obvio.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, pues la cima aun parece estar a años luz de ti. Sabes lo que hay abajo, no sabes cuán hondo está; pero lo que sí sabes, es que es malo y perverso.

Ni te atreves a mirar.

Si lo haces…

Error fatal: Pierdes.

El pozo parece estar derrumbándose.

Las dimensiones de la oscuridad se hacen más avasalladoras y letales. La carga de la desesperación se hace demasiado pesada, tu mente se aturde y no eres capaz de discernir las adversidades.

A eso le llamo: Caer en la Depravación.

Aplaude por eso. Me tomó días inventarle un buen nombre.

¿Por qué? Has de preguntarte. La respuesta es simple, mires o no al fondo del pozo, tu mente, de igual manera se pierde. Es un jaque mate en un tablero de piezas incompletas. La batalla se hace lava que te hierve hasta los huesos. Por un momento crees que luchas contigo mismo —en teoría, sí—, pero en realidad, es que luchas bajo la sumisión. Tienes tanto terror, que tu cuerpo se paraliza y lentamente permites que la lava corroa tus venas. Al final, eres sólo un guerrero contra todo un ejército, sin arma alguna que te permita defenderte. No tienes soldados, estas solo, peleando contra el miedo.

Te hundes en el pozo y terminas teniéndole miedo al calor —sobre todo al de un extraño—, y también al frío, pues no soportas la soledad — ¿Quién demonios me entiende?—.

¿Puedes hacerte una idea de hacia dónde voy?

Aunque, para simplificarte la existencia, será mejor que dejemos las metáforas a un lado y regresemos a mi vida.

Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, y tengo diecisiete años. Actualmente soy un esclavo que se gana el sustento a base de sexo.

De acuerdo, sé que existe otra palabra para referirme a eso. Pero decirlo de esta forma me es más preferible que llamarle… _prostitución._ Esa palabra me repugna hasta matarme. Tiene algo, una forma de despreciarte y decir que eres como un recipiente vacío. O al menos eso es lo que he logrado concluir a partir de mis propias vivencias. No me malinterpretes, no es que desee mancillar la prostitución para hacerla ver como algo fatal y haga ver mal a cada prostituta que practique esta clase de profesión por voluntad propia. Pero, honestamente, no tiene nada de gracia cuando debes hacerlo sin siquiera tener, en el peor de los casos, derecho a voz ni voto. Es gracioso cuando pienso en ello, porque llega hasta ser irónico. Desde mi punto de vista, a fin de cuentas, eres una persona, pero a la vez ya no lo eres más. Porque desde que esa cruda y desagradable palabra se hace parte de tu vida de manera forzada, como si te metieran un montón de arena en la garganta, dejas de ser _alguien. _Te sientes la peor basura desechable que pudo alguna vez haber pisado esta tierra. Soy consciente de que ahora soy la nada misma. Y eso me produce náuseas. Pues es algo que, horrorosamente, debo aceptar.

No es que esté aquí, encerrado como pájaro en jaula porque yo quiera. A decir verdad, todo esto ha sido en contra de mi voluntad desde un principio. Pero el destino es cruel, y parece ser que me tenía preparado otro tipo de misión para mí en esta tierra.

Te lo explicaré.

No siempre fui parte de este mundo retorcido. Yo era un chico normal, que vivía una vida normal. Me críe con una familia de bajo estatus social, aun así, éramos felices. A pesar de la ausencia de mi madre luego de su muerte a causa de una enfermedad incurable, mi padre siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, dándolo todo de sí para cuidarme. No sabes cuán agradecido estaré yo de él, ahora y por siempre… hasta que algún día vuelva a saber de su paradero.

Las aguas del mar siempre fueron parte de mi vida. Mi padre y yo solíamos vivir a las orillas del pueblo de Balbadd, y nos ganábamos la vida como pescadores en el puerto. En días malos, podía faltar la comida algunas veces, como también el dinero. Pero la unión entre ambos nunca escaseaba. Mi padre siempre decía que, por más escabroso fuese el viento de la traicionera altamar, la vela del barco nunca dejaría de estar izada. De alguna manera él tenía razón, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre nos las arreglábamos para salir adelante. Y eso es algo que, ahora más que nunca, necesito llevarlo a la práctica.

Algunas veces me pregunto qué será de mi padre, dónde estará y si aún seguirá con vida en algún lugar de este despiadado mundo—que a pesar de ser consciente de que no todo lo de él es malo, y hay cosas maravillosas dando vueltas por ahí, por el momento me ha tocado la peor parte del mismo—. Su sabiduría me ha hecho mucha falta en este último tiempo. Pienso en él a menudo, intentando guiarme por lo que yo alcancé a aprender de él, como si fuese una luz en medio de esta oscuridad incierta. A veces quisiera que estuviera conmigo para que me dijera qué puedo hacer con todo este temor que acarrea en mi pecho, porque no creo poder ser capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. La soledad poco a poco me carcome.

El cielo se pinta de estrellas adornando la noche. La silueta de las rejillas que me arrebatan la libertad se encarga de tajar el cielo de vasto azulino nocturno. No tengo idea de la hora que es, pero sé que muy pronto será la hora de _trabajar_. La luna está dividida, así como mi espíritu que cada vez más se parte a pedazos. El aire se me escapa de mis pulmones y comienzo a pensar en mi madre para controlar mi ansiedad, observando los astros brillantes en el cielo, preguntándome si su alma pudiese estar por entre ellos, vigilándome desde ahí. Pero la verdad, prefiero que no sea así, porque no quiero que mi madre me vea en este patético estado en el que me encuentro; ya que, yo estoy seguro, ella lloraría de la tristeza.

Logro divisar una estrella ceñida de un rojo amarillento que parpadea mucho más que las otras. Parece el palpitar de un corazón en el cielo, que late y late con su luz a una velocidad destellante. Sé lo que fue del destino de esa estrella. Yo y mi amigo Aladdin, solíamos investigar sobre los fenómenos astrológicos como verdaderos aficionados. De hecho, él siempre sabía más que yo, como si fuese un viejo en el cuerpo de un niño.

"_Aquellas estrellas que pestañean una y otra vez en un rojo intenso carmesí, son unas que allá, en lo más recóndito del espacio, han dejado de existir. Pero su luz, sin duda, aún es posible verla desde la tierra, porque el cielo todavía las recuerda"._

Jamás olvidé esa frase. No morimos hasta quien ya no nos recuerde, y nuestra memoria sea olvidada hasta reducirse a cenizas. Aladdin era como la luz de una vela en medio de la oscuridad, siempre encandilando mi visión hasta sacarme una sonrisa esperanzadora. No sabe cuánta falta me hace en este momento, deseando que su luz no se extinga por mis lágrimas desoladas.

A veces hay momentos en los que deseo que esto se vuelva una estrella roja más de mi vida. Solo un mal recuerdo que brille en su ausencia…

Pero ya me he acostumbrado a que los deseos nunca se cumplan. Es decir… ¿Qué otra esperanza queda cuando te lo han arrebatado todo? Dicho de otra manera… ¿Qué otra cosa puedes querer, cuando el único deseo que tienes no puede realizarse?

Es probable que con suerte entiendas la mitad de lo que te estoy contando. Bueno, vale. Haré el esfuerzo de explicártelo. Pero para ello requiero tu completa atención, ya que no es algo tan sencillo de relatar. Incluso me provoca terror el solo hecho de hacerlo. Pero sé que debo hacerlo…

Así que, te recomiendo te prepares, y des un viaje por mi memoria durante un rato. No creo que sea demasiado —creo—. Pero por si acaso, te sugiero tener tus sentidos agudos, para que no se te escape ni un solo detalle, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Entonces, comencemos.

* * *

Primera vez que me dedico a otro fandom. Estoy fascinada con la pareja de Sinbad x Alibaba y no pude resistirme(?). Esta pareja escasea en el fandom de Magi pero no me importa. Quise colaborar con más Sinali y Judala para el pueblo, seh.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Acepto críticas, sugerencias, acotaciones, etc. Saludos.


	2. Primer día: Aquí

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja Principal: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SINALI)

**Pareja Secundaria:** Judal x Aladdin (JUDALA)

**Advertencias: **Violación (implícita), Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Primer día: Aquí._

Estoy haciendo el intento de recordarlo. Ah…qué dolor de cabeza. Tratar de repasar esta clase de memorias, honestamente, me son una completa tortura. Apenas me acuerdo de lo que hice hace unos quince minutos atrás, y yo me las hago de gran narrador cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de discernir el día de la noche. ¿De qué demonios te hablé minutos atrás? Porque yo ya lo olvidé. Qué personaje más patético soy, ¿no? Así que no esperes mucho de mí, será obvio que no podré relatarte todo con lujo y detalle sobre lo que _exactamente _hice durante el día. En este preciso instante no me encuentro con todas las cabalidades disponibles como para contarte cosas muy profundas. Sólo cosas concretas, y quizás alguno que otro pensamiento extravagante sobre las cosas de la vida. Nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente reflexiones. Pero si lo prefieres tomar en cuenta de otra forma, podemos decir que todo esto es culpa de mis delirios.

¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Aunque, te aviso desde ya: esto sólo lo hago para que seas testigo del infierno en el que a mí, Alibaba Saluja, me ha tocado vivir. Así que, presta atención a lo que te diré. No tengo muchas ganas de volver a repetirlo. Me resulta algo difícil, ¿sabes? Hasta creo que las lágrimas se me van a escapar de los ojos en cualquier momento. Pero pienso que sería injusto para ti ponerme a llorar ahora cuando ni siquiera te sabes la historia. Por lo que… será mejor que comencemos, mientras yo hago el intento de contener mis lágrimas.

Era sólo cuestión de abrir tus ojos y enterarte de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor. En mi lugar, fue un total error —no sé qué tan grande pudo haber sido, pero creo que lo suficiente para arrepentirme—. Tan pronto lo hice, inmediatamente comencé a sentirme raro. Mis cuerdas vocales parecían haber sido sofocadas. No podía tragar por más que lo intentase, pues mi garganta parecía un desierto. Y mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

La única cosa que más recuerdo era el calor. Un calor asfixiante y abrasador como los mil infiernos. ¡Creí que me iba a derretir ahí mismo! Condenado calor, cuánto lo odiaba en ese momento. Por alguna razón más allá de mi humano entendimiento, me sentía tan débil como una hoja de papel. Y el calor no me ayudaba para nada. Mi pulso lo tenía en las nubes y mi visión estaba muy borrosa.

Sólo podía distinguir dos cosas: Voces y personas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí?

—Su apariencia habla por sí misma —Oí decir de pronto—. Es un muchacho joven, que bordea los diecisiete y pico —Aquella voz ronca retumbaba potente en frente de una aparente audiencia que miraba hacia a mí. No me importaba averiguar la edad de la persona que hablaba, pues sabía que era un viejo —. Comenzamos con la subasta, ¡Quinientos mil!

Subasta…

—¡Quinientos cincuenta mil! —resonó otra voz desde el fondo.

—¡Seiscientos mil! —ofreció otro desde los asientos delanteros.

No podía ver casi nada. Pero las voces seguían gritando a todo pulmón por cantidades cada vez más altas e inimaginables, y eran tan molestas como el repiqueteo de mil pajarracos. Maldita sea, estaba tan desorientado que esos constantes ruidos no me permitían estabilizarme por más que intentase.

Prontamente caí en cuenta sobre una mano que me sostenía el rostro desde la mandíbula. Los dedos me apretaban tan fuerte que me dolía, dirigiendo forzosamente mi vista hacia el público.

Un momento…

¿Subasta? ¿Público? ¿Dinero? ¿Por qué me encontraba oyendo esa clase de cosas?

Acaso el que estaba siendo vendido… ¿Era yo?

Se me revolvió el estómago como si tuviese un huracán en mi interior. Y como si el instinto de la supervivencia se hubiese hecho presente en milisegundos, mi cuerpo se movió con desesperación, con el objetivo de tratar de escapar. Sin embargo, era inútil. Mi fuerza se comparaba a la de un bebé. Alguna maldita droga podrían haber usado para dejarme en ese estado, pues también eso podía explicar el horrendo calor que me hacía hervir la sangre hasta en la cabeza. Pero eso no fue lo peor para torturarme. Todavía quedaba un truco bajo la manga por parte de esos vejetes para jugar con mi cuerpo a su antojo, y esa quizás pudo haber sido la peor humillación de mi vida.

Me abrieron las piernas frente a todos, la asquerosa audiencia quedó maravillada como era de esperarse. El sujeto que me sostenía decía cosas con una alta entonación, algo acerca de mi virginidad o lo que fuere, no quería saber. Quise llorar en ese momento. A decir verdad, creo que lo hice. No lo recuerdo bien. Estaba indefenso, apenas consciente. Pero esa poca consciencia fue suficiente como para recordarlo a la perfección hasta el día de hoy. Comencé a gimotear, sabiendo que la gente me escuchaba expectante. No quería hacerlo, pero mi voz salía por sí sola. Me sentía como una prostituta en un museo, todos mirando mientras me tocaban. Era algo escalofriante. Mientras oía las risas siniestras lamerme la nuca, mi cuerpo delator reaccionaba por esa droga del demonio. Me estaban manoseando para encender a todo ese montón de hombres arrugados y yo nada podía hacer, más que sentir un nudo en la garganta de rabia y pena. Qué repugnante era eso, sumando los números y los ceros que continuaban aumentando por los aires como si yo fuese alguna clase de atracción turística. Todos se habían vuelto locos. Parecía nunca acabar.

Hasta que un último número le dio paso al silencio.

—Veinte millones —sentenció un último hombre —. Pagado hoy mismo y en efectivo.

Se me heló el alma en un suspiro. Mis extremidades empezaron a temblar erráticamente sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. No pude divisar bien al hombre que me compró, pero aun a la distancia, podía sentir sus oscuras intenciones. Y eso era lo que más me aterraba.

Sabía lo que vendría, y yo definitivamente no quería. El terror creció rápidamente dentro de mí.

Por un momento deseé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que algún héroe protagonista sacado de un libro de acción llegase a mi rescate… pero no, yo sabía que eso era algo que solo pasaría en mis fantasías, pues ese tan esperado personaje nunca llegó.

Quizás sí lo hizo, pero muy, demasiado tarde.

La audiencia siguió permaneciendo en silencio, hasta que el viejo vendedor; uno enano, feo y regordete según yo recuerdo, cerró la subasta con un claro y certero "Vendido". ¿Qué mierda creían que era? ¿Un juguete? Después de eso, mis ojos fueron vendados y fui rápidamente trasladado a quien sabe dónde.

Toda una jornada en una subasta había bastado para darme cuenta que durante ese tiempo mis manos habían estado atadas, traía puesta una vestimenta un tanto ajustada y que probablemente me dejaba más "expuesto" de lo que debería. Por supuesto, ya debes saber el motivo. Los hombres que me llevaron me dejaron en claro permanecer quieto. No era necesario que me lo dijeran a estas alturas, ya no tenía la voluntad como para siquiera poder moverme.

Los efectos de la droga insistían en cegarme la visión casi por completo. El aire salía caliente de mi boca y todo mi cuerpo lo sentía quemarse en las llamas de un fuego mordaz. Chirreaba mis dientes y me estremecí por esos vaivenes electrizantes que básicamente me harían enloquecer. Definitivamente quería irme de ahí o que por lo menos, todo eso horrendo que me pasaba, fuese obra de una pesadilla.

Pero sabía que todo esto era real y que el querer huir era sólo era un sueño imposible de llevar a cabo. Sólo me restaba hundirme en la angustia, pues lo último de esperanza que me quedaba para creer que todavía lograría salvarme por alguna razón, fue contrarrestado por el sonido de la puerta ser abierta repentinamente.

Ya estaba ahí.

Su ingreso a mi habitación fue silencioso. Sinceramente, yo en ese entonces ya estaba muerto del susto, mucho más que cuando desperté. La incertidumbre me hizo aguzar mis sentidos el doble de lo que normalmente hacía, pero eso aún no pudo ser suficiente, pues casi ni me percaté cuando su presencia se posicionó frente a mí en cuestión de segundos. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, apenas podía mover un solo dedo, sobre todo por la droga que me hacía sentirme ahogado en un río de lava ardiente, quemando mi cuerpo lentamente. El sujeto acercó su mano a mi rostro y lo sujetó con algo de firmeza, rozando la yema de su dedo pulgar contra mi labio inferior. Pude darme cuenta de su media sonrisa en ese momento, era siniestra; junto a sus ojos, desbordantemente filosos como sables perfectamente forjados, enterrándose en mis retinas. Yo reaccioné tardíamente a su tacto, con sorpresa y terror. Olía el peligro inminente que acechaba cada célula de mi cuerpo y por reflejo natural, me alejaba de su cara en lo que podía. Pero el tipo era fuerte y dominante, tanto así, que era como tener un tigre posando sus colmillos sobre ti.

No podía moverme, más bien, ese hombre no me dejaba hacerlo por más que tratase. Su cuerpo, el cual no sé en qué minuto se cargó sobre mí, me tenía acorralado contra la cama. Mi corazón palpitaba hasta en las sienes. Respiraba tan fuerte que quizás podía tragarme todo el oxígeno que había allí. Y mi miedo continuaba torturándome sin piedad.

Mi horrible terror creció cuando su sonrisa vino acompañada de sus dientes feroces. Y fue ahí cuando distinguí su silueta. Era un hombre aparentemente joven, de alta estatura, cabello largo y semblante frívolo. Se notaba era una persona de la alta sociedad, debido que su atuendo, el cual consistía en una simple bata de costuras refinadas y diseños orientales, indicaba probablemente una posición importante en su rango social. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no puedo creer que me fijara en esa clase de detalles, aun sabiendo lo que me sucedería en ese minuto. Qué extraña puede ser nuestra mente, guardando cosas impensables en la memoria —otras veces innecesarias— de manera involuntaria, y luego no somos capaces de olvidarlo, por más que lo intentemos. Como también esas sensaciones que experimenté… y su voz.

—Tienes unas reacciones bastante interesantes —dijo de pronto el sujeto, su tono de voz era plana, pero profunda—, no me equivoqué al pensar que sería atrayente experimentar con un hombre, por una vez aunque sea.

No me importó lo que me dijo en ese momento. Me estremecí del miedo cuando sentí su tacto entre mis piernas. Se sentía repulsivo y hasta doloroso. Por instinto las cerré como pude, no me podía quitar lo poco y nada de dignidad que me quedaba así tan fácil, aun cuando supiera que ganar la batalla sería imposible. Sin embargo, los efectos de la droga nunca abandonaron su papel de producirme espasmos al más ínfimo roce. Mi voz me traicionó y me hizo liberar un gemido involuntario.

—¿Por qué te resistes cuando tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo? —cuestionó el hombre, aplastándome las muñecas con una de sus manos con tanta fuerza que podía llegar a romperlas. —Sabes que de nada servirá que lo hagas.

Entré en pánico. Ese sujeto me iba a violar y no podía ni siquiera defenderme. La escasez de fuerza en todo mi cuerpo me lo impedía. Su mano seguía palpándome la entrepierna y una sensación de rechazo y placer me taladró la mente en confusión, haciéndome arquear la espalda. Estaba temblando, con suerte tragaba saliva mientras mi aliento se aceleraba cada vez más.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, venciendo el temor por unos instantes, la furia y a valentía me prestaron la fuerza necesaria para estrellar mi cabeza contra el rostro del sujeto, quizás para romperle unos cuantos dientes. Pero solo la sangre emanando de sus labios se vio venir, recorriendo su mentón. Por un momento me sentí victorioso, sin embargo, mi alma luchadora se esfumó en un santiamén tan pronto observé el rostro enfurecido de ese hombre como si me fuese a devorar con su sola mirada. Fue entonces cuando entendí mi posición, y que yo no era más que una hormiga indefensa frente a ese tigre feroz de peligrosas garras.

Una bofetada me hizo aterrizar en la realidad en donde estaba. El ruido de la misma me descolocó unos instantes, dejándome aparentemente sordo. Quedé inmóvil, con la vista dando vueltas. De no ser por su voz avasalladora entonarse severamente otra vez, creo habría caído en la inconsciencia.

—Eres muy atrevido para ser una lacra en una posición como la tuya —sentenció molesto. Sus ojos oscuros y nefastos, repasaron mi vista como si me fuese a matar—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la posición en la que estás ahora? Date cuenta, tú no eres nadie. —Me lo dijo con la peor frialdad que podía sentir, como el duro invierno arrasando contra mi piel. —Solo eres un esclavo —Clavó su déspota mirada en la mía, comenzando a acercarse a mi cuello para mordisquearlo con ímpetu, dándome escalofríos—. Yo te lo haré saber ahora, para que te quede bien marcado de por vida.

Creo que no tardé en arrepentirme de lo que hice, mucho más al cerciorarme de que sus palabras eran tan ciertas como lo que vivía en ese instante. De pronto, un vacío se apoderó de mí. Era una maldita sensación de soledad y desamparo, inseguridad y desprecio. Y una millonada de sensaciones más revueltas en un solo sitio, pero todas apuntando a un mismo destino: mi condena.

Y fue ahí cuando llegó la hora de demostrármelo.

No fue una, ni dos, ni tres. Sino que varias. Quizás cientos de miles, no lo sé. Todas las estocadas que podían existir, cada una de ellas gobernando mis entrañas. Cada una, fundiéndose como el hierro en mi memoria. Era como sentir una cuchilla desgarrarme los órganos, partirme en pedazos por dentro hasta creer que me rompería por fuera. Sufría, me retorcía. Por un momento pensé que se me saldría todo por la boca. El tiempo se detuvo. Y aún en medio de un vacío, quise desvanecerme, desaparecer del mapa, enterrarme vivo hasta podrirme bajo tierra. Quería que la muerte viniera y se llevara mi alma lejos, muy lejos, para nunca más regresar. Nunca más sentir este dolor punzante que socavaba mis huesos y me hiciera explotar las arterias. Sólo quería morir, y no volver a abrir los ojos para vivir otro día más en este tormento ¿Era mucho pedir? Pero incluso hasta ese momento más brutal en mi vida, la muerte me había abandonado, así como todo el mundo me había arrinconado en la miseria. Sólo esas cuatro paredes, mis gritos y el dolor fueron mis eternos compañeros en el infierno que se había convertido esa oscura habitación. Mi garganta no soportaba todo el llanto que liberaba de mi pecho oprimido, llegué a quedar mudo de mi martirio como si mi voz la hubiesen degollado. Mi cuerpo parecía un recipiente que solo recibía dolor, sumado de un maldito placer que por nada del mundo me quería dejar ir.

Los mensajes que ese sujeto me transmitía no eran para nada alentadores. Cosas como "Este es tu lugar" "Para esto fuiste hecho" o "No hay nada más excitante que ver el rostro de un virgen ser sometido en lágrimas", resonaban en mis oídos, una y otra vez.

"Eso, llora y grita mucho más".

Me sentí tan sucio y asqueado, como la peor basura existente. En ese momento pensé que viviría antes de poder volverme viejo. Y sólo la miseria y la humillación serían el ramo de mi lecho de muerte.

En aquel entonces me pregunté… ¿Qué hice mal para ser torturado de esta forma? ¿Por qué fui yo a quién le tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Es así cómo voy a vivir a partir de ahora? ¿De esta manera? ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Si ya no soy nadie pues mátenme ahora!

Me duele.

Me duele.

Me duele.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

Quiero morir.

No sé qué pudo haber sido más tortuoso… si mis pensamientos suicidas, o el estar siendo violado hasta hacerme desangrar.

¿Cuál crees tú que pudo haber sido peor?

Quedé a la deriva con un cuerpo frágil. O por lo menos así lo sentía en ese momento. Era una especie de estado de vigilia, inerte como un muñeco de trapo, pero consciente de cada detalle. El lugar parecía estar cubierto por una niebla oscura, como un pantano. Seguramente debido a mi visión borrosa era que imaginaba ver cosas, también gracias a todas las lágrimas que abundaban por mis ojos; aun cuando ya nada invadía mi cuerpo, mi mente seguía atormentada.

Es difícil quitarse el trauma momentáneo cuando alguien te ha manchado por completo, hundiéndose en tu piel como si fueras un simple trozo de tela. Las sensaciones quedan, y el calor otorgado se vuelve también hielo. Un hielo imaginario que te escala por la piel. Se impregna y se amarra a ti como una cuerda de espinas, y prontamente te congela cada rincón del cuerpo hasta dejarte sin habla ni movimiento alguno. En ese momento… sientes todo y a la vez nada. Te pierdes. No encuentras el camino para retomar a quien alguna vez fuiste. Simplemente dejas de ser _alguien_…

¿Pero crees que la tortura llegó hasta ahí? Te equivocas…

Si piensas que hay cosas malas que te pasan en esta vida, tienes razón, son malas. Pero siempre puede haber otras muchas peores. Este es un ejemplo perfecto para ello. Todo eso estaba recién comenzando.

Haber osado a partirle el labio al gran General Ren Kouen, fue el atrevimiento más estúpido que pude haber hecho en mi vida. Por algo pasaba lo que pasaba. Al retirarse, seguro con esa evidente herida estampada en su boca, él simplemente les dijo a los encargados:

—Deberían adiestrar a estos perros, de lo contrario les saldrá caro —Más tarde desapareció de mi vista.

El castigo fue leve, pero intenso. El suficiente como para hacerme entender mi rol en ese sitio. Mis muñecas eran sostenidas por unos grilletes colgados del techo —ya en ese entonces estaban completamente ennegrecías por tanto estar atadas—, y mi espalda afrontaba las consecuencias de mis actos. El trozo de cuero me rasgaba la piel hasta en los huesos. En ese momento el sentido de la humillación la tenía perdida en algún lugar recóndito de mi cabeza. Estaba más despierto que nunca, pero rendido ante la perdición.

Era peor que un animal en un matadero. Mi espalda ardía del dolor y sangraba a borbotones, como un metal quemante derritiéndome la piel. Las cadenas chirreaban por los golpes. Pero aun así no tenía ni siquiera voz para chillar algo, mi garganta estaba hecha añicos por las anteriores arremetidas que me hicieron sudar helado y gritar hasta desgarrarme.

¿Algún basta? ¿Un por favor detente? No, esos tipos no se detendrían por más que suplicara misericordia. Ya lo había comprendido momentos atrás. Por supuesto quería que todo terminara pronto, a pesar de que no quería averiguarlo… ¿Pero para qué seguiría desgastando mis cuerdas vocales en vano? Sólo me vería más patético de lo que ya era en ese momento. Dejé que el martirio continuara, y que en algún momento mi sangre se derramara tanto, que mis arterias quedaran vacías, perdiera el conocimiento y muriera sin remedio. Parte de mi deseo se cumplió de todas maneras… la vista comenzó a tornarse como la noche y lentamente comencé a decaer por el cansancio. Mi cuerpo ya estaba agotado… así como mi mente, la cual insistía en querer dormir para siempre. Caí en la inconsciencia, finalmente mis energías se habían dado por vencido. A partir de ese momento, nada sería como antes. Sería forzado a trabajar como un perro hasta desgastarme.

Vaya vida, ¿no?

Ah, pero bueno, ya hemos regresado al presente. Fue un relato algo duro de contarte, ¿sabes? De hecho, me estoy secando estas lágrimas atrevidas que se me están saliendo de los ojos. El solo hecho de relatar estas cosas me ha agotado emocionalmente. No me culpes por llorar de esta manera tan patética. Mis acontecimientos han sido algo recientes, apenas los asimilo como parte de mi vida; además, te había dicho ya que no me encontraba en perfectas condiciones como para darte una historia cuerda. Probablemente lo que te haya contado ni siquiera haya sido tan así. Puede que haya inventado o cambiado algunas partes, quién sabe. Sólo sabemos que ahora lo que vivo es completamente real, y solo me dedico a marcar en la muralla el día 11 de este mes, como he acostumbrado desde entonces.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando mientras te contaba mis experiencias. Ya casi es hora. Tan pronto me entero, la ansiedad ha comenzado a surcar efecto en mis venas. Me siento helado como un trozo de hielo y mi cuerpo tiembla con la piel erizada. He de admitirte que el terror ha disminuido considerablemente durante estos días y se hace cada vez menos frecuente. Ha de ser la costumbre. El hecho de estar forzado a estar haciendo algo día tras día, hace que tu miedo sea suprimido de tus sentidos hasta casi llegar a desaparecer en su totalidad. Pero esa es otra amenaza que presiento en este momento. Un miedo a perderme. Un miedo a volverme un objeto y terminar aceptándolo. Un miedo a dejar de tener miedo…

Estoy hecho un desastre, lo sé. Es por ello que todavía, aunque sea a duras penas, me sigo aferrando a la idea de recuperar mi anhelada libertad, sea vivo o muerto, y dejar de sufrir, pensando en que alguien más me hará daño sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo debo esperar para que eso suceda?

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a mí. Alguien entró en mi habitación y no me doy cuenta. Volteo a mirar y distingo a un hombre de una contextura física peculiar. Sí… tiene una similitud con _otra_ persona que me provoca escalofríos. Por un momento creo que es Ren Kouen de visita en mi alcoba, y me siento aturdido. Pero a pesar de saber que no es él en verdad, no sé por qué estoy sintiendo un pavor anormal helarme la espina. Su cabello es corto por delante, pero largo a sus espaldas. Me quedo inmóvil observándolo. Se ve serio, con una mirada intensa. Retrocedo instintivamente, sabiendo que eso es inútil y un acto insensato. El sujeto deja de caminar, y se queda de pie en medio del lugar. Al parecer, se da cuenta de mi estado de alerta. Mi corazón lo siento como si se me fuese a salir del pecho y me exalto cuando veo que abre la boca para hablar.

—¿Eres Alibaba Saluja? —Me pregunta repentinamente. Su voz es suave, pero a la vez profunda.

—¿Q-quién es usted? —cuestiono un tanto asustado. No es como si nadie supiera mi nombre, pero es poco usual que me lo pregunten cuando no hay motivo alguno para hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, nadie se da el tiempo de conocerme.

—Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Sinbad, y he venido a aquí para hablar contigo —asegura, torciendo una sonrisa bastante honesta que me deja boquiabierto.

¿Sinbad?

No puede ser…

¿Qué hace aquí y qué es lo que está pensando este sujeto?

* * *

Amo este fandom(?

Kaon-chan, revolcámonos en él xD


	3. Una Estrella Roja

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magi no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja Principal: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SINALI)

**Pareja Secundaria:** Judal x Aladdin (JUDALA)

**Advertencias: **Violación (implícita), Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Una estrella roja_

Su rostro es un abismo de incertidumbre, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Parece haberse sorprendido cuando le di mi nombre, pero no estoy seguro si sabe realmente quién soy. No tengo palabras para describir lo que veo. Esa mirada me aturde y me congela. Él es simplemente un muchacho, por el amor de dios. ¿Por qué alguien como él tenía que llegar a este tipo de sitio? Por su postura, puedo deducir que está alerta a mis movimientos. Tan pronto me acerco, él se aleja; quizá solo unos centímetros, pero es suficiente como para saber su estado. Eso es normal… ¿Qué otra cosa puedo esperar? Hace menos de un mes que él llegó aquí, y no puedo pedir que de la noche a la mañana haya logrado convertirse en todo un _anfitrión. _Tampoco es que yo haya venido acá con esa clase de _intenciones. _Mi objetivo es otro. Aunque sé que él no lo sabe y aún cree que yo soy sencillamente un cliente más al que debe atender.

Observo cuidadosamente a mis alrededores y creo comprender su evidente estado con los nervios de punta. Es oscuro, y solo una pequeña rejilla disponible tiene para ver una pizca de mundo exterior. No es que el espacio en el que me encuentro sea algo tétrico, pues en verdad, es bastante acogedor. Por algo pertenece a una de las habitaciones más costosas del prostíbulo. Pero aun así, es igual de escalofriante pensar en las condiciones por las cuales debe prestarse para sobrevivir. Opto por preguntar —y confirmar—, su nombre. Paso por paso debemos comenzar. Para mi suerte, es el muchacho que busco, pero con algo de desconcierto cuestiona mi identidad.

—¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere de mí? —Sus ojos están colmados de apatía. Intento mantener la postura, pues no quiero espantarlo.

De alguna u otra forma me siento responsable por este lamentable suceso en su vida, puesto que, debido a mis descuidos es que este chico le tocó arrimar a este lugar sin haberlo querido. Y es que él pertenecía a la tripulación que zarpó desde el puerto de Balbadd hasta Sindria, llevando consigo una mercancía valiosa para mi reino. Jamás pensé que un barco pirata, traficante de esclavos, se aparecería para secuestrar a personas inocentes. No conozco los detalles sobre lo sucedido esa noche en altamar, por esa razón, he estado investigando junto a un equipo especializado para poder encontrar a las personas retenidas y saber, a la vez, sobre lo que pasó con el tesoro robado. Por algo en este instante requiero su urgente ayuda, debo hallar pistas para poder llegar al paradero de esos ladrones.

—Necesito que me des una información respecto a algo que estoy buscando, ¿Estarías dispuesto a colaborar conmigo?

—No es como si pueda negarme —aclara—. Usted es libre de hacer conmigo lo que le plazca.

Su mirada se vuelve parca y plana, sufriendo un cambio radical en su actitud. No existe un ápice de brillo en sus retinas. Sólo es un vacío, como el de un pozo seco y profundo. Ese semblante adormece mi espina y siento un escalofrío. ¿Cómo es posible que en tan pocos días ese muchacho se haya convertido en una verdadera máquina sin vida? Es como si le hubiesen lavado el cerebro, soportando cosas inimaginables. Aun así, tengo que mantenerme firme, por más que me duela mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me malinterpretes —respondo—. No he venido aquí para…

—Si usted no ha venido a eso —Me interrumpe—, entonces es mejor ni haber puesto un pie en este sitio.

Me sorprendo ante esa frialdad en sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi trabajo no consiste principalmente en charlar con un cliente. Si le soy honesto… —Traga sonoramente antes de seguir— mi responsabilidad es hacer mi trabajo como _corresponde_. Si no lo hago, créame que ninguno de los dos saldrá ganando. Yo seré castigado, y usted quedará como sospechoso. Aunque no lo crea, los guardias son unas verdaderas ratas que se encargan de vigilar que yo esté cumpliendo con mi deber.

Se acerca a mí con el sigilo de una pluma. Sus piernas danzan sobre el suelo alfombrado como las hojas de otoño. Me mira con lujuria y atrae mi rostro con sus manos, usurpando lo poco y nada de espacio personal que hay entre nuestras bocas, susurrándome:

—¿Se irá o se queda?

Oh, no. Esto es malo. Definitivamente las cosas están saliendo de cualquier forma, menos como las planeé. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente una posibilidad como esta, y sin embargo, el muchacho continúa su acto de seducción soplando su aire tibio contra mis labios, casi rozándolos, mientras aproxima su cuerpo cada vez más hacia el mío. A pesar de que sus manos están heladas y congelan mis mejillas, el calor de su boca contrasta ese frío en un juego de provocación difícil de zafarse, dejándome atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Si me voy, perderé información valiosa por uno de los sobrevivientes secuestrados de la tripulación que se dirigía a Sindria, y no sabré si podré encontrar a otro de los desafortunados, actuales esclavos, para tener algún hallazgo de los piratas. Si me quedo, deberé de hacerme partícipe de las evidentes y forzosas intenciones de este muchacho, teniendo que convertirme en un cliente más de su desgracia. Por algún motivo me produce escalofríos mirarlo a los ojos. No hallo ni una pizca de vida en ellos, como si la luz en sus pupilas estuviese ausente, y solo hubiese oscuridad.

Se cuelga a mi cuello, sin nada que pueda hacer. Este chico de nombre Alibaba ha inundado el último rincón de espacio privado que existe entre su cuerpo y el mío. Intento alejarme un poco, haciendo mi rostro hacia atrás. Sin embargo, al instante me percato que he dejado un flanco abierto a su favor, mi torso. No pierde el tiempo, se aproxima a mí como una ráfaga y mordisquea mi piel,sabiendo más que nadie que finge gustarle.

¿Por qué permito que lo haga?

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —Le digo con seriedad, sujetándolo de los hombros para apartarlo unos centímetros que me sofocaban—. Si hablas conmigo ahora mientras los guardias aun no vienen, más rápido pasará todo y no tendrás que forzarte a nada. No debes preocuparte por lo demás, compré la noche entera para que nadie tenga que venir por ti en lo que queda.

Me observa con detenimiento y veo desconcierto en su mirada. No sé qué sentimiento puede ser, pero he de suponer el increíble debate mental que ahora mismo debe tener en su cabeza. El resplandor en sus ojos ha regresado, pero no como el sol radiante de un amanecer, sino que con un ápice de amargura. Le tiemblan los labios, ese chiquillo está asustado por algo. Dirige su mirada hacia el suelo, quizás derrotado por fallar en su intento por conquistarme, o tal vez, con ese alivio delirante de no tener que obligarse a vender su cuerpo una vez más. Sin embargo, el precio por eso creo que le hace perder un poco la compostura.

—Usted no lo entiende —Me dice de pronto. Puedo oír la alteración y la angustia en su tono de voz —. Todo ese esfuerzo por darme un intento de noche de tranquilidad no será suficiente para detener a esos canallas —Respira hondo, tratando de contener su rabia interna—. Ellos son unas bestias imparables, sedientas de poder y dinero. ¿Usted cree que una vez logre su objetivo y se vaya, esos dementes me dejarán en paz? —susurra, con odio y reproche, escupiendo con ganas su incertidumbre reprimida —No, ellos vendrán por mí otra vez y me harán trabajar hasta la muerte. Así funciona este sitio, sin descanso ni vacilación. Jugando con nuestras vidas a su antojo.

Quedo perplejo, perdido en sus palabras desoladas. De alguna manera, siento algo de culpa por haber sido tan ingenuo al creer que él estaría bien. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que sólo dándole unas palabras de consuelo y una noche libre, lograría curar todos los males quesu vida ha tenido que soportar? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿En serio? Puedo observar, en su llanto oprimido y sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, que su jaula es mucho más dura, lóbrega y espeluznante de lo que imaginaba. Aun si yo vine aquí con las mejores intenciones que podía tener, él jamás podrá librarse de esta prisión tormentosa que acabó con lo último de dignidad que le restaba, encadenándolo a un futuro triste y sorprendo a mí mismo por tal cerebro tan ridículo y humillante que poseo. Si tengo que prácticamente violar a un muchacho para tener información sobre una simple mercancía, pues prefiero buscar en otro lugar_menos_ abrumador. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda siquiera voltearme, el muchacho me sostiene del brazo con rapidez.

—¿Planea irse? —Me pregunta, extenuado.

—Te lo había dicho, no vine aquí con motivos de acostarme contigo. Sólo necesito saber algunas cosas, y tus palabras serían una ayuda clave para eso. Sin embargo —suspiro—, no quiero obligarte a nada. Ni tampoco quiero ser uno más en tu lista de…

—¿Tampoco puede sacarme de aquí verdad? —Su mirada es intensa como un rayo. Hay preocupación en sus ojos, una chispa de duda y abatimiento. No soy capaz de negarme a ese brillo trastornado que me induce a sentir un dolor en el pecho.

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance —respondo, sabiendo que mis palabras carecen de seguridad—, pero no prometo nada.

—Entonces, ¿Se va a ir? —Su mano se aferra más a mi extremidad.

—Lo siento, pero hacer este tipo de cosas va en contra de mis principios. Forzarte a algo que no quieres, definitivamente, es algo que me resulta caer bajo. —Giro mi cuerpo en dirección a la salida. No puedo perder más tiempo. Aun cuando sienta esa amargura erizarme la piel al tener que retirarme de esa manera y sin poder hacer nada por él, poner el deber que tengo por proteger a mi reino al lado del peligro infortunado de un pobre niño, es algo que, por más duro que sea, no podrá mover a la balanza ni un solo milímetro. Pero el chiquillo es persistente, y se agarra a mi ropa por la espalda, estrujando la tela con sus manos. Hasta siento su cabeza apoyarse contra mí, suavemente.

—Por favor —implora—, no se vaya.

La garganta se me aprieta al no ser posible cumplir su petición. Sencillamente no puedo.

—Perdóname.

Estoy tenso y consternado, mucho más al sentir el suplicante tacto del pequeño abrazándome desde atrás, amarrando sus brazos por mi cuerpo para no dejarme ir.

¿Por qué hace las cosas tan difíciles?

—Si usted se va ahora… tal vez mañana ni siquiera amanezca con vida —La voz le tiembla y murmura casi en llanto. Esto es peor de lo que creí —. Quédese…

—Debo irme.

—¡Quédese por favor!

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para usted? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que no le agrado? ¡Por favor, dígamelo! —Sus palabras salen atormentadas y llenas de desesperación. —Se lo ruego… no se vaya… no quiero… yo…

—No tengo opción.

—No, sí la tiene —corrige, tirando fuertemente del género de mi prenda—. Es sólo que usted quiere quedar bien consigo mismo al hacer caso omiso a una cosa "inmoral". ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono, insólito.

—Que simplemente prefiere seguir el camino del "bien" para no sentir remordimiento alguno al acostarse conmigo. A usted no le importa lo que sea de mí. Es sólo un egoísta que piensa en el sentido del deber —¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Su respiración está algo agitada y su cuerpo tirita como un papel, ¿Pero qué le pasa? Es como si estuviera delirando.

—Tú estás… —Pero antes de que siquiera alcance a terminar la frase, oigo unas pisadas al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Y como si fuese un déja vú, recuerdo las palabras de Alibaba repentinamente.

"_Yo seré castigado, y usted quedará como sospechoso. Aunque no lo crea, los guardias son unas verdaderas ratas que se encargan de vigilar que yo esté cumpliendo con mi deber."_

Un castigado y un sospechoso…

Demonios.

No es la mejor idea que estoy teniendo justamente ahora. Pero creo que ahora sí que no tengo opción. Atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío y rompo inmediatamente la distancia de nuestras bocas en un beso apresurado. No está bien hacerlo, no está bien siquiera pensarlo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sus labios son como saborear el agua hirviendo, me queman y me envuelven por completo con el calor su vapor. Es húmedo y electrizante. Su respiración es igual de intensa que todo el resto de su cuerpo que arde en calor, pudiendo sentirlo incluso a través de la tela su ropa. Sé muy bien que esto se debe a que alguna clase de droga le han de haber inyectado. Y eso me hace lamentar todavía más aquello que no debería estar haciendo, no obstante, sé que _ellos _aún nos tienen en la mira, observando que este niño cumpla con el deber de estar ensuciándose en un camino indecoroso.

Mi mente es un remolino de confusión, rehusándose a aceptar lo que mi cuerpo ciegamente hace. Sin embargo, todavía continúo. La saliva pasa duramente por mi garganta seca, y mi cuerpo se hunde en la piel caliente de mi acompañante. Tal vez no sea un cuerpo frágil como porcelana pronta a romperse, pero sí es uno completamente joven y lleno de energía, que ahora yo, se la estoy arrebatando de las manos. Estoy tragándome su espacio vital, corrompiéndola y mancillándola cuando su voluntad es solo a base de una obligación odiosamente retorcida. ¿Pero acaso eso me detiene? No. Sólo me estoy retrasando a mí mismo para cumplir, de una vez por todas, lo que él quiere que, muy en el fondo, no suceda.

Mis manos pasan por debajo de la tela ligera de su ropa a la altura de su espalda, sintiendo una humedad escurridiza trazar mi piel ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sudor? Él suelta un gruñido por lo bajo a mi tacto. Probablemente el efecto de la droga haya hecho que su cuerpo sea el doble de sensible al más mínimo toque. Y eso, extrañamente, me incita a querer sentir su calor mucho más. Maldición… ya no puedo detenerme. Negarse a su aroma, su piel perlada, su respiración agitada y su calor hechizante es algo que me resulta imposible. Al contrario, me hace querer poseerlo cada minuto más. ¿Qué clase de droga maldita es la que le habrán dado que ha hecho que hasta a mí me haga desear esto? No me detengo y sigo sin hacerlo. Esto está mal, muy mal. Pero su cuerpo es tan inmensamente avasallador, que me nubla la mente. No puedo pensar en nada. Antes de siquiera lograr darme cuenta, las estocadas ya están enroscándose entre sus piernas en una danza sin retorno, yendo y viniendo.

Me siento en un paraíso infernal. La voz del muchacho fluye como la corriente de un mar violento, su espalda se curva como las olas y su aliento se evapora contra el viento. Siento la frialdad de la soberana tormenta llevarme hacia la marea, la cual, a la vez e inexplicablemente, quema como el mismo fuego. Es algo que me ahoga por completo y apenas me deja respirar. Y el remordimiento junto al placer continúan acechando mi cabeza. Regreso a la realidad tan pronto acabo. Un calor intenso me electrocuta la espina y mis jadeos están pronto a desencajarme el corazón de mi pecho. El aliento del muchacho choca agitado contra mi lóbulo, y su cuerpo, aparentemente agotado, yace inerte debajo del mío. Ya no hay vuelta atrás por lo que he hecho, ni siquiera tengo intenciones de cuestionarlo.

"Es algo que tenía que pasar" Me digo a mí mismo.

No pierdo más el tiempo y me levanto de inmediato, acomodándome la ropa a sus espaldas. Una vez terminado, me dirijo a la salida sin siquiera voltearme a mirarlo. Porque definitivamente no puedo.

—Adiós —Le digo.

—Gracias… —susurra. Su voz es quebradiza. Aun cuando no pueda verle el rostro, de igual forma sé que está llorando.

Ahora solo una puerta cerrada me separa de su alma destrozada, mientras pienso que esta visita fue completamente en vano. Haber venido hasta acá con motivos políticos fue sólo una excusa, pues al final terminé haciendo algo que no debía. Sólo utilizar el cuerpo de un niño con las alas cortadas y libertad arrancada.

¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?

Siento mis manos sucias y decido ir a lavármelas. Hace rato que algo pegajoso me molesta. Sin embargo, antes de que lo haga, la observo con detenimiento y creo saber la razón.

Sangre.

¿Pero qué…?

Busco alguna clase de herida que me haya provocado en el cuerpo, pero no logro encontrar nada y eso me deja abatido. Inmediatamente recuerdo cuando toqué la espalda del muchacho e ingreso nuevamente a la habitación. Debido a la demasiado tenue luz del lugar fue que seguramente no me percaté de lo que realmente era.

El chico yace inmóvil sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Le pregunto sacudiéndolo un poco. Pero su cuerpo está hirviendo, tiene mucha fiebre.

Lo volteo dejándolo boca abajo y me percato de la gravedad de su herida. Lo supuse, son marcas de latigazos. No se ve bien, la herida parece ser que no ha logrado cicatrizar lo suficiente durante días, además de tener una que otra marca reciente. Noto la profundidad de los cortes, y es abrumador. La carne sobresale por la hinchazón y la piel casi ni se le ve.

¿Pero qué es lo que le han hecho? ¿Cómo es posible que este chico haya logrado soportar tanto?

Sin dudar un segundo, lo tomo en brazos y me voy en dirección a la recepción del local, donde están los encargados de recibir los pagos.

—Este chico está mal, se está desangrando —Les digo mientras les muestro las heridas—. Necesita un médico inmediatamente o puede ponerse peor. Tiene mucha fiebre y la herida está aparentemente infectada.

Los sujetos me miran fijo, restándole importancia al muchacho malherido como era de esperarse. Nadie se preocuparía por un esclavo enfermo. Pero no es lo que yo busco primordialmente. Entre ellos, se levanta un hombre robusto, de mejillas infladas y ojos pequeños, señalando:

—Oh, lamentamos mucho este suceso infortunado, Señor —Muestra la peor sonrisa maquiavélica que he visto, y sus cachetes se arrugan por el gesto. Es desagradable—. Pero los esclavos no pueden salir del recinto, es una regla infaltable. Si gusta, podemos hacerle un cambio a este "objeto defectuoso" y lo llevamos a una habitación mucho más acogedora en recompensa por nuestra falta, con los mejores anfitriones del local. Usted es libre de elegir a quien guste. Mientras, nosotros nos encargaremos de este chico y…

—¿Qué le van a hacer? —cuestiono, ignorando las palabras frías de ese hombre.

—Eso no es un asunto que a usted le incumba.

—¿Qué pasa si lo compro entonces? —No puedo creer lo que yo mismo estoy diciendo, pero no tengo otra opción.

El hombre pone una mueca de asombro y observa a sus compañeros, sacando una risa ladina.

—No, eso no será posible. Este local sólo permite el arriendo temporal de los esclavos, pero no se venden.

—Pero se van a deshacer de él, ¿no? —El sujeto me mira, enmudecido —¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?

—Si usted intenta comprarlo, le informo que aun así no podrá…

—Oh, vamos. Ambos sabemos que él ya no será de utilidad nunca más en este sitio. Una vez muera, deberán buscar la forma de deshacerse del cuerpo. Tal vez la tengan, pero se están perdiendo una oportunidad única para ganar por entregármelo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta incrédulo, alzando una ceja. —Señor, insisto en que…

—Digamos que rechazo la oferta de recompensa por este "objeto defectuoso". Si bien puedo ir y exigir una devolución sin ningún problema, finalmente son ustedes los que terminarán perdiendo. Yo pagué una gran suma de dinero para tener un buen servicio con este muchacho, pero lamentablemente no fue satisfactorio. No me divirtió ni en lo más mínimo al estar en estas condiciones, ¿Qué demonios se creen con venderme basura como esta? Me iría mejor buscando prostitutas en los barrios bajos —Mis palabras salen vacías, como si me quejara de un producto en mal estado. No me agrada en lo absoluto tener que actuar así, pero no tengo otra manera de sacarlo de aquí. Y al parecer está resultando, su rostro palidece unos instantes—. Si aceptan el trato, estaré dispuesto a dejar pasar esta falta y además, pagaré para poder llevarme al chico sin problema. Será un doble pago por llevarme un esclavo del cual no tendrán que perder el tiempo en deshacerse. Por lo menos en lo último que le reste de vida, que corrija su error siéndome útil mientras siga respirando.

Su cara parece convencida, debo aprovechar la oportunidad. Solo queda una única cosa por hacer. Mientras el sujeto conversa con los otros encargados del recinto, yo no pierdo el tiempo y rápidamente retiro de mis muñecas un par de brazaletes de oro puro junto a un collar del mismo material con incrustaciones de diamantes. Suerte que siempre llevara conmigo estos objetos de valor, ya que el resto de mi riqueza se encontraba en el carruaje y no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar monedas de oro.

El trato duró menos que un suspiro. Masrur, uno de mis subordinados, se encontraba custodiando la entrada, a las afueras del prostíbulo. Me miró tan pronto salí y sus ojos se asentaron en la figura del muchacho que cargaba en mis brazos.

—No preguntes —Le advertí.

—No iba a preguntar nada —respondió, tan distante como siempre lo era.

—Debemos apresurarnos y llevarlo con algún médico lo más pronto posible —aclaro—, Sindria está a dos días de aquí y es evidente que no alcanzaremos a llegar para ser atendido por el médico del palacio.

—Yo sé de un médico de esta zona que puede ser de ayuda, su alteza —Me dice uno de los conductores del carruaje.

—Entonces vamos —ordeno.

No voy a permitir que este chico muera. No ahora, cuando el destino le dio la oportunidad de ser nuevamente libre. Cuidaré de él a toda costa, y haré que recupere las alas que le fueron arrebatadas desde que fue encarcelado.

No temas, Alibaba Saluja, pronto volverás a sonreírle a la vida.

* * *

Sí, Sinbad, has salvado a Alibaba y te amo por eso(?) Ve y muestrale de lo que se pierde(?

Kaon-chan, vamos por más Sinali y Judala. Que se viene todito.

Saludos.


End file.
